


A Day Out

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Natasha and Steve give Wanda and Vision a special mission in preparation for increased undercover work.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27
Collections: ScarletVision Fic Exchange 2020





	A Day Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpellsOfScarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellsOfScarlet/gifts).



> Pre-Civil War. 
> 
> Originally written as a pinch hit for the 2020 Scarlet Vision Fic Exchange for SpellsOfScarlet, but I didn’t finish in time. However, every day is Scarlet Vision Appreciation Day in this house. 
> 
> Written in response to this prompt: “Maybe a fluffy Wanda and vision teaching each other things? Like Wanda was trapped in hydra from a young age, and he’s an Android, so maybe a cute lil fic of them discovering and finding things out together about the world they don’t really understand. Two idiots learning how to love each other when they haven’t had chance to express this emotion before. Idk whatever u wanted to do loosely around this idea would be awesome!!!”
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

After almost a year together, the new Avengers had settled into a comfortable rhythm. Long days of intense training were broken up by missions and movie nights. Tense, awkward introductions had become camaraderie. Lonely isolation had become warmth.

The core of Wanda’s grief was still untouched, but she found it easier to cope day to day than she had at the beginning. She was finally letting herself accept her new place in the world.

That’s why she was relaxed enough to be dozing off on Vision’s shoulder during one team bonding night. He gently nudged her awake. The credits were rolling, and the others were beginning to stretch and stand up when Steve cleared his throat. “Good night, everyone. Get some sleep; early run at five hundred sharp tomorrow.” There were grumbles all around, but they all nodded in agreement before heading to their rooms.

“Wanda, Vision, could you two stay back for a minute?” They both glanced at each other and back to Steve.

Natasha remained by Steve’s side. “We have a special little mission for you two.” Wanda felt Vision’s eagerness at this news, but Wanda watched Natasha’s slightly maniacal grin warily. “We’ve noticed you’re still a little uncomfortable when we go out in public. We have a few undercover missions coming up, and we want you to be prepared. So, your assignment is to go out together.”

Wanda eyed her skeptically. “That’s it?” There had to be more to it.

“Yep. Go into the city. Practice the subway. Go to the movies. Whatever you want. Just spend some time among civilians.” Natasha thought for a moment, then added, “Just no skulking around museums. Stay out among the people.” Though Vision’s posture and demeanor did not change, Wanda felt him droop.

His distress became even sharper upon further thought. She squeezed his hand instinctively. “Will my appearance be a problem?”

Steve replied, “It’s not a problem, but this would be a good opportunity to work on your disguise.” Wanda’s heart hurt that Vision had to hide himself away, but she still glowed with pride at the control he had gained over his powers. She had been the one to help him in the early days when he could not maintain the disguise for more than a few minutes at a time.

“Yes, undoubtedly. So far I have only practiced in the relatively controlled environment of the compound.”

When Steve and Natasha dismissed them, they headed toward the residential section. Wanda realized that she was still holding Vision’s hand. The thought did not bother her as much as she thought it might. He was quiet, not immediately launching into plans for their assigned outing or questions of what she would like to do.

Vision started to bid her good night at her door when she placed her hand on his arm. “After we finish this mission, we should try going out just as we are. We deserve to be ourselves. It’s everyone else’s problem if they can’t handle it.”

A tentative smile turned up his lips. “I would look forward to that, Wanda.”

“It’s a date, then. Good night, Vizh.”

“Sleep well, Wanda.”

***

Wanda and Vision landed in an alleyway at the edge of the city. They had decided they could enjoy themselves by flying to the city before donning their civilian appearance. Wanda was still fascinated at the ripple of pale skin forming over Vision’s body. The hair and a change of casual clothes were the finishing touches.

“Do you think my appearance is acceptable?”

She grinned at him. “More than acceptable. What about me?” She did a little twirl for him. She had borrowed one of Natasha’s wigs for this mission, a short black bob. She wasn’t too fond of it, but it did give her a different look, along with the light-colored clothing and makeup she had chosen.

Vision considered her with pursed lips. She didn’t think that he was about to insult her, but she grew unaccountably nervous at his pause. “You look lovely, as always.” He paused again, looking away from her as if afraid that he had said too much. Wanda squeezed his hand in a familiar comforting gesture. He returned his eyes to her. “But I wish you could go out in clothes you are comfortable in as well.”

“Next time, like we agreed.” He nodded, and she pulled him into the street. They walked hand in hand. She told herself it was only to stay together among the crowds, but a curious warmth traveled up her arm all the way to her heart. She did her best to ignore it.

Instead, she focused on their surroundings. Wanda had seldom been able to simply stroll along. She had hidden in the streets after her parents’ deaths, she had protested in the streets, but she had not been afforded the opportunity to wander in the streets aimlessly. Now, she watched the endlessly varieties of people swirl around them. She took in all the savory and less-than-savory scents. She absorbed Vision’s fascination with the city.

Vision had wanted to plan out every minute of their outing, but Wanda had convinced him to be a little more spontaneous. They had no schedule or destination. They could simply be.

Still, the thoughts of the crowd beat on Wanda relentlessly. Vision was not the only one who had been kept to a controlled environment.

Vision gripped her hand harder upon feeling her distress. “Wanda, we happen to be near Central Park. Shall we take a stroll in there?” She nodded. Vision took the lead, pulling her along with him. They walked toward an out-of-the-way bench. Wanda collapsed gratefully onto it.

After some moments of relaxation, Wanda noted that Vision looked very pleased with himself. She narrowed her eyes at him. “We weren’t really wandering with no destination in mind, were we?”

Vision smiled sheepishly at her. “Well, you were. But I must admit that I was leading us here.” She thought back to every casual turn and decision. In hindsight, it seemed that Vision had subtly suggested certain directions. She was beginning to doubt her telepathy because she had not seen it at all.

“Well done. Nat would be proud.”

He frowned slightly. She imagined he was judging whether she was being sarcastic. Wanda did not fully know herself. “I apologize for my subterfuge, but I thought it would be a prime opportunity to practice for undercover missions.” He truly did seem sorry, his head hanging low and his mind projecting remorse.

Wanda relented. “It’s okay. I like it here.”

“I am glad.” Vision relaxed, smiling more genuinely at her.

After some moments of pleasant silence, Wanda felt ready to go on. They could not stay here all day. “We might as well give up the pretense of our day being unplanned.”

“Agreed.”

“But since you chose first, it’s my turn to choose the next place.”

“Of course.”

She thought for a moment. There was one place part of her wanted to go, though she was not entirely sure she would enjoy it. “Let’s go to Madame Tussaud’s. I don’t think it counts as a museum.” Tapping his head, she grinned at him. “I assume you know how to get there.”

“I do.”

“Lead on.”

They both stood and walked toward the edge of the park. “Right this way.” He took her hand, leading them firmly into the crowd. Wanda grinned secretly. Vision was not the only one who could be sneaky. She enjoyed his growing confidence as he was encouraged to use his skills to guide them to the next destination.

When they reached their destination, Vision bought tickets. The place was crowded today. Wanda veiled her mind more carefully as they navigated their way through the masses. At least it was providing the practice Nat wanted. And a quieter voice in her head pointed out that it was an excuse to keep holding onto Vision.

The displays of life-size, wax figurines were filled with a number of celebrities she had never heard of. Vision added running commentary of what movies the actors had been in or where she might have seen the famous faces. Much to her amusement, he added on stories that he retained from J.AR.V.I.S. of encounters some of them had had with Tony Stark.

Finally, they reached the Avengers exhibit. The original six were all prominently displayed, but Thor, Steve, and Tony took pride of place. While Wanda no longer carried the burning rage or ice-cold vengeance toward Iron Man that she once had and they could be civil, she could not help the satisfied smirk that formed on her face when more people were trying to get pictures with Steve and Thor than with him. If Vision noticed, he did not comment.

They moved quickly through the rest of the displays and back out into the warm sunshine. Wanda was growing more used to the people all around her. She could breathe a little easier.

“Would you like something to eat?” Wanda had not thought about it, but her stomach grumbled at the question. She looked around her. There was a little cart on the sidewalk selling a variety of foods that one could take with them.

She walked toward the cart, pulling out a few bills from her pocket. “I’ll have a pretzel, please.” The owner handed her the item wrapped in paper and she paid him. Then, she and Vision continued on their way. Her teeth sank into the hot, doughy treat. She enjoyed the way the salt burned her tongue.

A glance at Vision showed him still taking in all the city had to offer. His eyes moved back and forth rapidly, trying to scan everything before them. She grinned at his attention. She tore off a piece of pretzel, waving it in front of him. When he looked down in confusion, she asked, “Want to try?”

He looked at it as if it might bite him for a moment before tentatively taking it from her hand. Vision sniffed at it suspiciously. Finally, he put the treat in his mouth and chewed slowly. When he said nothing and his face remained neutral, Wanda prompted him, “Well?”

“I suppose it is pleasant enough.”

“You can say you don’t like it if that’s the case.”

His expression opened up a bit. “Very well. I would not choose to eat this again.”

Wanda grinned. “Okay. More for me then!”

“I am happy to leave you to it.”

“What’s next? It’s your turn.”

“Since the day is nearing a close, I propose we make the next stop our last attraction.”

“Okay. But you didn’t answer my question.” She slipped her arm into his. Vision accepted the move with a hand covering hers.

He smiled shyly down at her. “I would like to maintain an element of surprise. If you do not mind, that is.”

“Sure. Keep your secrets.” She grinned at him. Her plan was working very well. Vision was certainly growing more comfortable with asserting his own wishes.

When they came to a stop, she could see what Vision wanted to do. There was a massive structure in front of them. It reminded her of Vision, all clean lines, gleaming metal, and a sense of mystery inside. It was a maze of staircases crossing over each other in an open tower that somewhat resembled an acorn.

Vision insisted on taking Wanda’s picture. Her hair kept blowing in her face, but as usual, his enthusiasm inspired her to smile. Then, they switched places. Finally, Wanda decided that they needed the true civilian tourist experience, so she asked a stranger to take a picture of them both. She wrapped an arm around Vision’s waist while he draped his over her shoulder.

Once they had taken their fill of pictures, they entered the structure to climb to the top. While they were going up the stairs, pausing to look around every once in a while, Vision narrated the history of the Vessel. There was a magnificent view of the city skyline. The sun shone down, lighting up all the metal and glass buildings.

Finally, they made their way back to the ground. They ended their day by taking the subway toward the edge of the city.

As much fun as the day had been, Wanda was relieved when they were able to take to the air. Being a civilian was highly overrated. With Vision and the Avengers, she could be herself without having to hide her powers or her appearance. Vision had also immediately removed his disguise when they were out of sight. She smiled at his textured red skin. She had missed his true self as well.

It was late evening when they arrived at the compound. Wanda’s stomach was growling again. None of the other Avengers were anywhere to be found. She had thought that Steve and Natasha, at least, would be waiting to interrogate her and Vision. Since that was not the case, she went to the refrigerator, seeing what had been for dinner that night.

A plate of grilled chicken, potatoes, and vegetables was reserved with her name on it. She put in the microwave to heat up. Vision was hanging around the edge of the kitchen. “Would you like some tea?”

“Sure, but you don’t have to make it if you’re tired.”

His lips tilted in a slightly mischievous smile. Wanda always enjoyed these hints of emotion that peeked out more and more. “As you know, I do not grow tired. I am happy to do this for you.”

She poked her tongue out at him. “I was trying to be nice. You don’t have to wait on me, you know.” She paused as his face fell. His mind sped up, and she realized he was trying to think of an excuse to hang around. “But I would like a cup if you want to.”

Vision relaxed. He removed the kettle from the cupboard and put it on the stove. Wanda leaned against the counter, taking slow bites of her dinner. Vision prepared her tea just the way she liked it. A warmth that was completely separate from the hot tea filled her at his care.

When she had finished her meal and they had both cleaned up for the evening, there was no good excuse to linger. It was a regular training day the next morning, so she should say good night and go to her room. But she didn’t want the day to end.

Wanda stopped Vision on his way to his room. “Do you want to plan our next outing?” She saw his protest coming and added, “I’m still way too caught up in the day to sleep right now.”

His concern immediately transformed into a slight smile. “That sounds like a valuable pursuit. I have obtained analog guidebooks. They are in my quarters if that is acceptable to you.”

Wanda grinned at him. “Lead on,” she said once more.

**Author's Note:**

> The Vessel: https://www.tripadvisor.com/Attraction_Review-g60763-d16875019-Reviews-The_Vessel-New_York_City_New_York.html
> 
> Madame Tussaud’s: https://www.tripadvisor.com/Attraction_Review-g60763-d209439-Reviews-Madame_Tussauds_New_York-New_York_City_New_York.html


End file.
